


Hold Me,  I Am A Little Unsteady

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Betty is barely holding it together.  Thankfully in her weakness moments she has Veronica to lean on.  Fate moved Veronia Lodge to Riverdale just at the right moment when Betty Cooper desperately needed her,





	Hold Me,  I Am A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Number (35) (Dialogue) "{Name} you don't have to do this" and the color symbolism {Grey} [safe] prompts for the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge forum.
> 
> AU of the week challenge over at Riverdale Fanfiction challenge forum. (Soulmate)
> 
> I have also challenged myself to write a one shot listening to the following songs: "Unsteady" (X Ambassadors) "Human" (Rag'n'Bone Man) "Thunder" (Imagine Dragons) "Four Five Seconds" (Rhinanna, Kanya West, Paul MacCartney), "Send My Love (To Your New Lover) (Adele), and "Praying" (Kesha)

_"Fit the box, fit the mold. Have a seat in the foyer, take a number. I was lighting before the thunder." ("Thunder" - Imagine Dragons)_

"Betty you don't have to do this!" Veronica softly said. "I promise you. You don't have to do this."

Betty turned her head from looking straight against the pink of her wall into the chocolate eyes of her newest best friend. Her first ever female best friend; other than Polly that was. Sides Polly was her sister so did it really count to have your sibling as your best friend? "Yes I do." She whispered.

"No you don't." Veronica's right hand reached over and squeezed Betty's tensed shoulder. "This is a petty stupid thing. Don't fall into the trap."

Betty shrugged off the hand from her shoulder. She quickly stood to her feet. "You don't think I don't all ready  _know that?_ You don't think I didn't see this coming a mile away." Anger, hurt and mostly frustration laced her voice. "You are brand new to small town living Veronica Lodge." Her hands clenched at her sides. Tightly. She's trying so hard to hold in the anger. Not to allow her nails to bite into her palms. Not to open up her wounds. She wasn't angry at Veronica. She wasn't burying her hurt feelings with Veronica. But those feelings that she had to always hide from the world were rushing up. Her nails were begging to claim her palms once more. Her body slightly shook at the want of the pain; of the fresh blood to run down her palms. "You don't know how small towns work. How you survive. You try your best to keep a down low profile. You try your best for everyone to like you. You try your best to met up to every ones expectations of you. You try your best to be  _perfect_." Her nails meet her palms. She felt the pressure. "You fail every single time."

Veronica stood up and made her way to the taller blonde. She stopped within inches of the broken blonde. She reached out and placed her hands gently on top of the clenched fists. Her eyes met the broken blue eyes of a teenage girl just trying to survive what life has decided to give her. Her fingers gently but firmly lay length wise against every single curved finger. The ends of her fingers meeting the bottom of the slightly older girl's palms. She gently caressed the skin underneath hers. Until there was a slight movement. Her fingers slipped underneath the small space. Touching the roughness of skin underneath. But thankfully there was no moisture. She was in time. "Hey there." Her quite voice spoke in the quietness.

Tears rolled down her warm cheeks. "You just don't understand." She whispered. She threw herself against the shorter girl. Wrapping her arms tightly around the body that fast was coming her safe haven. The only thing that was keeping her tethered in reality.

Veronica tightened her hold on the broken girl. Willing to take all the pain unto herself. She was strong. She was able to deal with the pain so much better than this very fragile soul in her arms. "I'm never letting you go." She whispered in the ear that was closest to her mouth. "I'm never leaving you."

She never knew how long they stood like this. But she finally pulled away. Betty backed away from her safe haven. She tried to will herself to go back out into the angry water that was so ready to drown her. She had to be strong. She had to stand on her own. She had to be able to swim on her own; or just drown. That was what was expected her.

_"I'm only human after all ..." ("Human" - Rag 'n' Bone Man)_

_"Hold Hold on. Hold on to me. 'Cause I'm a little unsteady.' A little unsteady." ("Unsteady" - X Ambassadors)_

"B." Veronica silently begged the taller blonde not to shut her out.

 _Polly. What do I do Polly? I'm so scared Polly. I wish you were here. Why aren't you here? Why can't I even feel you? I always felt you. My entire life I felt you. Even when I was in mom's womb; I felt you. Only you. Why can't I feel you now? Polly._ Tears slipped freely down her pale cheeks.

"B." Veronica wanted to wrap her arms around Betty and never let go. She was afraid if she moved then she would scare the fragile deer in front of her. "Come back to me. Please."

Betty's chest tightened. She felt like breathing wasn't even an option any longer. She felt strong firm arms around her. Her head was against a chest and a soft beat entered her ears. "Listen to the beat of my heartbeat." A gentle low soft voice spoke in her ear. She felt her hair being caressed. Her eyes drifted close as the whirlwind was making her wanting to be sick. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to get anything passed her closing wind pipes.

_"You need to breathe Betty." Polly's voice spoke low and calm in her ears. "You need to breathe baby girl."_

Betty felt sheering pain in her chest. She couldn't stop the pain. She couldn't breathe. She whined. She clawed at the arms that were holding her. The arms that were holding her captive in the claustrophobia state she found herself in. She mewled as she felt the lose of the weight of one of the arms. She moved her body closer to the body that was pressing it's weight against her.

_"You need to breathe baby girl." Polly's tearful voice spoke. "You know that I am always with you. I will never leave you. Just breathe Betty. Just breathe."_

Betty whined as her chest finally let the blockage clear.

"Just breathe." Veronica whispered as she tearfully stroked Betty's hair from her sweaty face. "Just breathe baby. Just breathe." She held onto the fragile, and broken girl in her arms.

"Don't leave me." Betty breathed out.

"I'll never leave you." Veronica swore.

_"I had to learn to fight for myself. You brought the flames and you put me through hell. And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known. I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain." ("Praying" - Kesha)_

Betty nuzzled the smooth skin. Her eyes sleepily drifted open. She let a small whine out due to the pain in her chest. The pain that was ever slowly leaving ... due to her breathing once more. Her arms gently squeezed the body they were up against.

"Welcome back." Veronica's soft whisper hit her ear.

"My mom will be home soon." Betty tightened up as she moved to pull away.

Veronica shushed her and gently tighten her hold. "Stay in this moment. She's not here yet. Don't let her destroy this before she is actually in this room."

Betty closed her eyes in relief. Veronica understood. She allowed herself to relax back in Veronica's arms. She nuzzled the waiting neck once more.

"How about you stay with me for the weekend?" Veronica quietly asked.

"I would love too." Betty sighed. "My grades are above even my own exceptions. I have finished all my chores early." She snuggled even closer. "I'll come up with an reason why I won't be home for the weekend."

Veronica hated that Betty couldn't just tell her parents that she was going to be staying at her house. She understood why most parents were pissed of having their children staying at the Lodges in New York ... Veronica herself didn't even give a damn about that. Never had. But with Betty Cooper. That's a whole new ball park. She wanted Betty to be able to be free to say that she was staying the night at her house. She wanted Betty to be free to tell her parents with happiness of her friendship with her.

"Smithers will be happy. He always is asking when you are coming back." Grinning. "I think he considers you more his daughter then me. He has known me my entire life." She giggled under her breath. "At least with you he's not being paid to watch over."

Betty felt warmth flow through her at the thought.

_"We've gotta let go of all our ghosts." ("Send My Love (to Your New Lover)" - Adele)_

_" I think I've had enough. 'Cause all my kindness is taken as weakness'. See they want to buy my pride. But that just ain't up for sale. I swear I wish somebody would just tell me." (Four Five Seconds" - Rihanna, Kanye West, Paul McCartney)_

"Why do you protect me?" Betty finally pulled away from her safe haven. Her head tilting to the right. "I mean why are you so gun ho about protecting me?" She honesty couldn't understand it. "No one else has ... expect for Polly. But even at times she wouldn't protect me." She shrugged her right shoulder. "I know she loves me and all. But she has her own life to live. She doesn't need a weak sister to always protect."

"You aren't weak Betty." Veronica placed her right hand underneath Betty's bowed head. She gently lifted her chin up. So blue eyes could meet chocolate brown ones. "You are one of the strongest people that I know."

Betty's lips turned in a twisted smile. "You have only known me such a very short while Veronica Lodge. Within the third day of your knowing you have decided that I needed your protection. Against Cheryl."

"B -" Veronica started.

"Then you met my dearly sainted mother." Betty laughed bitterly. Her hands balled up on her lap.

Veronica simply put her hands over the balled up hands. She was relieved that Betty responded quickly. Relaxing. Her eyes never leaving the pain filled blue green eyes of the taller blonde. "You are strong Elizabeth Cooper. You still remain positive that life will get better for you. You still come home to this house ... which unfortunately your parents haven't made it a home. You still respect and love your mother ... regardless her need to keep you at such a distance." Her right hand rose up to gently catch a few fallen tears. "You are strong by not allowing Cheryl to bully you into being an angry bitch as she is. You are strong to keep your childhood crush ... whom have broken your heart by not returning your feelings for you ... close to your heart."

_"Hold on Hold on Hold onto me. 'Cause I'm a little unsteady'. A little unsteady." ("Unsteady" - X Ambassadors)_

"I'm never letting you go." Veronica brushed the hair from the side of Betty's face. "I told you once before Betty. We are soulmates. We are fated to be together forever."

"As best friends." Betty finished.

Veronica's soul dropped.  _Not only as best friends. We are ever so much more than soulmated for best friendship. We are and will always be soulmates ... truly destined to love one another for all time. Through time and space. Through life and through death._

Betty took the time to breath in Veronica's scent. She knew that she had to have it linger when Veronica had to leave. As she would be soon. Her mother was due home any minute now. She just wanted to hold onto this precious moment for as long as she could. She prayed that it would be endless.

Veronica softly whimpered when Betty pulled away from her. She watched as Betty stood to her feet and straightened herself in front of the mirror. Making sure everything about her was perfect. She closed her eyes briefly as she knew that Alice Cooper would be arriving in five, four, three, two, one ...

"Get out." Alice snarled as she jerked the door open. Her eyes lit with fire at the sight of Veronica Lodge sitting on her youngest daughter's bed.

"Mom!" Betty turned around quickly. "She's a guest in our home."

"A very unwanted guest." Alice stormed out.

"Not by me." Betty shouted in frustration.

"Lower your voice Elizabeth." Alice growled. Her body stiffen even more. "Leave now Ms. Lodge."

Veronica had stood to her feet and she moved over to Betty. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." She gently squeezed Betty's arm in support. She turned back to a fuming Alice Cooper. "As always it was a pleasure Mrs. Cooper."

Alice nodded her head towards the open door.

Veronica looked at Betty one last time then made her way out of the room. "You don't have to be so rude to my friends mom." Betty's voice floated out. Veronica took her time walking down the stairs. She wanted to support Betty as much as she could before she left the Cooper home.

"You know how vile and poisonous the entire Lodge family is Elizabeth Cooper!" Alice's loud shout echoed through the walls.

"Not Veronica! Not Hermione!" Betty's frustrated voice shouted.

Veronica smiled at Betty's defense of herself, and her mother.

"I don't want to hear that name said in this house ever again." Veronica hand gripped the door knob at Alice's shout. "You will refer to that snake of a woman as Mrs. Lodge." Veronica swore to herself to find out the compete history between her mother and Alice Cooper. There has to be more then childhood drama on why Alice Cooper keeps on holding onto a deep grudge against her mother. A woman whom she personally haven't seen for over eighteen years ... after Hermione moved away from Riverdale to New York.

"Why do you hate Hermione Lodge so much Mother! It's not healthy." Betty's voice echoed Veronica's thoughts. Veronica softly smiled as she felt once more the connection between her and the taller blonde.

"That is none of your business Elizabeth." Alice raged. Her voice grew louder. "Get your home work done. Dinner will be ready at the usual time. I expect you to be better mannered than last evening." Her footsteps walked away from the stairs.

Veronica was tempted to go back up the stairs to comfort Betty. She hard a door slam shut and knew she had to leave. Other wise Alice may come storming down the stairs. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for Betty. She swore that Betty WOULD be spending the entire weekend at the Pembroke. Away from this nightmare of a house. She opened the front door and left. Shutting it quietly behind her. She walked down the front steps down the walk way. She paused as she felt eyes on her. She turned and looked up ... into Betty's broken expression.


End file.
